


The blond monster in the house

by Onwardverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Victim Blaming, fake friend, guild tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: Sasha gets to live with Anne and the Plantars after she escapes Toad tower, but she immidiatly sets up a plan to get Anne thrown out...





	The blond monster in the house

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this one was a long one to write.
> 
> I once had no motivation to finish this, but I still held on to it, and here it is!
> 
> Oh, and for the Sasha lovers here, she’s gonna be a straight up b*tch in this one :0
> 
> Note: okey, i’ve Forgot to mention that this is just my version of how Sasha acts towards Anne. I forgot to say that earlier.
> 
> Enjoy!

“No!”

“But Hop Po-“

“I said no! I will NOT be taking a Toad Tower soldier in!”

For the past 30 minutes, Anne and Hop Pop where having a discussion about if Sasha could stay with them for a while until they’ve found a way home.

Sasha however, would rather go home by herself if she could, but she at the very least has her little helper back.

Asking about Sprig and Polly, Sprig was quite exited to have a second human in the household, or what Sprig likes to call Sasha “Anne 2”

Polly however, was just like when Anne was first introduced into the Plantar family. Only then, Hop Pop was willing to take her in. Here however, he refuses to, with good reason.

“But she’s lost! Just like me when I first met you!”

“Yes, but where you a toad soldier that fought by their side? I THINK NOT!”

“Uhm, hello, i’m still here.” Sasha said in her usual accent and tone. 

“Right...” Hop Pop said under his breath.

“Please? Sasha doesn’t steal or damage Anything. I’ll make sure of it!” Anne begged to her gardian.

After hesitating for a while, Hop Pop agreed.

“Fine! But we will also keep a eye on her.” The old frog said before walking away.

“Welcome in the Plantar family Anne 2!” Sprig said excitedly before shaking Sasha’s hand.

“Uhm, my name is Sasha, and don’t touch me again!” Sasha says rudely to the 10 year old frog.

Sprig was a bit confused by this. He thought that creatures such as Anne would be nicer. His thoughts where cut off by Anne saying something in Sasha’s defense.

“Don’t worry Sprig. She can be like that sometimes. You will get use to it.” Anne said to the confused frog.

“Alright....”

•+•

Anne immidiately showed Sasha her room after Polly scared Sas away with one of her weapons.

“Tada!” Anne cheered while showing where she slept in the basement. “This whoooole basement is where I sleep! Oh, would you like to share with me? We could have soooo many sleep overs!”

Sasha however, wasn’t all that excited....

“Uhm, do I have to sleep in a disgusting basement? Can’t I just sleep on the couch? Or even better, a normal bed?”

“Nope. I once shared a room with Sprig for a week, and trust me, it wasn’t that easy....”

“Ugh, fine.” Sasha says, not very happy about it.

•+•

Dinner was as normal as usual, except for the fact that Sasha was now eating with them, which made Polly and Hop Pop’s attitued towards her not better.

Hop Pop made one of his old recipes again that made Anne throw up in the past (not anymore, due to her getting used to it and actually eating what Hop Pop makes).

Ofcours, when Sasha first saw the food she is supose to eat, she immidiatly declined it.

“Uhm, no thanks, i’m not eating that garbage.”

“What, is the food not good for the princess?” Hop Pop asked the blond teenager, just like he asked Anne about it when she first eat breakfast with them.

“Uhm, Yes, because It’s disgusting!” Sasha shouted while pushing the bowl with food and all off the table. “Do you even know how to cook at all? No wonder the other frogs hated you!” After saying that, Sasha left the dinner table and went to Anne’s room.

Sprig was basically the only one in shock of what “Anne 2” had said and done, Polly was ready to kick her butt and Hop Pop wasn’t suprised at all, but a little hurt at the same time.

“She eventually will eat it Hop Pop, don’t worry about it.” Anne however, already begin defending Sasha’s actions. “Should I clean it up?”

After Anne saying that, Sprig, Hop Pop and Polly gave each other a look of confusion, asking themselfs how she even put up with that blond creature for who knows how long.

“Yes Anne, you may clean it up...”

•+•

It’s now bedtime for the Plantars, and ofcours, Anne stays up with Sasha to play “would you rather”.

“So Sasha, would you rather sweat melted cheese or always smell like skunk?”

“Ugh, Why these disgusting ones?”

“Uhm...I always did these with Spri-“ before Anne could finish her sentence, Sasha cut her off.

“Oh, so you replaced me and Marcy with that disgusting frog? How low of you!”

“I didn’t replace you guys, I just met new-“ and again, she’s cut off by Sasha.

“Do you even knew what I had to go through?! I was held prisoner! I had to eat disgusting food that taste horrible! I even had to hang on with those idiots of Toad Tower! And you where just chilling around in this town, making new friends?!” Sasha was trying to manipulate her “friend” again, trying to make her feel worse then she herself had felt when the blond girl was inprisoned for the first days. “But ofcours, you won’t understand, because you didn’t  
even try to find us, did you?”

Anne was speechless at this point. She already knew what she was gonna awnser, but the guilt already grew.

“Sasha, i’m sorry... I was trying to find both you and Marcy, b-but then I ended up here and-“

“And then you forgot? Ha. i’m not suprised at all.”

“I-i’m sorry...” Anne was already holding back tears of how guilty she felt of not trying to find her best friends.

“Listen, Lets just go to sleep and forget that this conforsation ever happend, okey?” Sasha said soft and calm. Ofcours, she only said this so that Anne immediately forgives her.

“O-okey...”

When Anne was for sure asleep (which took a hour or 3), Sasha pulls her version of the friend group’s picture out of her jacket.

“What a wild animal. Still thinks that we’re her friends. Still thinks that she has friends.” The blond girl laughts a bit. “What a idiot.”

And then rips Anne’s place in the picture out and throwing it outside where it storms, taking it with the wind...

•+•

The next morning, Sasha was purposely still asleep when breakfast is ready, not wanting to see or smell Hop Pop’s recipes again.

However, the orange frog is still a adult, no matter what creature he is. And this is where the blond teenager begin to think of a plan to be Anne’s replacement in this house, to kick her “friend” out and maybe even using those frogs to her advantage.

Sasha just had to make a apology.

•+•

“Where’s Anne 2? Is she already gone?” Sprig asked while eating breakfast.

“She’s probebly still asleep, I saw her when I woke up.” Anne explained to her frog friend. “Oh, and her name is Sasha, but you can call her Anne 2 if you want.”

“Well, glad that that blond grubhog isn’t gonna eat with us.” Polly wispers under her breath. Luckly for her, no one heard it.

“And remember, Sasha also has to do chours. Understood Anne?” Hop Pop said clearly to the thai-american.

“Oh, oh, maybe Sasha and I can go grocery shopping. Then she’s also doing chours, right?” The 13 year old suggested. 

“There’s still far more to do here, But fine. As long if she’s not treating you horrible.”

“YES. Let me go get her.” 

Right when Anne wants to run up to her room to get Sasha, she’s stopped by Sprig and Polly.

“Wait!”

“Can we first go on a adventure in the forest?”

“It’s boring with Anne 2!”

“Can we please go without blond monster?”

Anne really doesn’t seem to understand Why the two youngest Plantars don’t like her human friend. “Guys, Why-“

“PLEASE!” Sprig and Polly both pleaded.

“Hmm, fine...” the Thai-American finally gave in, which made the Plantar siblings jump up and down out of relief and joy. “Hop Pop, can you tell Sasha that i’m out in the woods with these two?”

“Fine, I got to explain her the house rules anyway.”

“YES.” Sprig and Polly cheered before running while dragging Anne outside.

“Kids these days.” Hop Pop said to himself before hearing a voice from behind.

“Hey, Uhm...orange frog?” Sasha didn’t like to admit it, but she forgot the older frog’s name.

“It’s Hopadiah for you.” 

“Right...Hopadiah, I just wanna apolegize for my attitude yesterday. I shouldn’t have been rude to you like that.” Sasha, being good with words, makes it sound like she means it. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t get you away from doing chours.” Hop Pop was purposely not really awnsering her apology ‘cause of how much work there’s to do. And to be honest, he doesn’t really want to awnser it in the first place. “You can begin with helping me wash the dishes.”

“Got it.”

•+•

Anne, Polly and Sprig where back when noon started. And when They where standing in the doorway with mud and all, Anne immediately started asking about what chours she could do with Sasha. Of which she, along with the two youngest Plantars, where forced to clean themselfs and the floor up.

After cleaning the floor, Hop Pop immediately sended the two girls away to go grocery shopping.

On the way to the supermarket, the two only humans where playing Truth Or Dare.

“So, Sasha, truth or Dare?”

“Uhm, truth ofcours.” Sasha always choose truth, because she doesn’t wanne humiliate herself.

After thinking for a few seconds, Anne got a question in mind. “What was the most besutifull thing you saw in this world?”

“Hmm.” The blond girl seriously has to think about this one. “nothing that I can think of. I mean, I have to live with those fat morons for I don’t know how long.”

“Right, sorry about that...” not wanting to make her friend mad again, Anne apologized just in case.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s okey.” The Thai American girl actually was suprised by this, but at the same time relieved.

“Really?”

“Yea, anyway. Truth or dare?” Not wanting to talk more about her embarrassing situation, Sasha changed the subject.

“Dare!”

The exact awnser Sasha wants to hear...

“Alright...” the blond teenager already has a dare in mind. “You see that gold neckless there?” Sasha asks while pointing at a gold neckless that lays in a jewelry store.

“Yes?”

“I dare you to, you know, take that for me.”

“W-what?” Anne couldn’t get out of her words because of the (kinda) extreme dare that her blond friend has given her. “B-but last time we- i mean I shoplifted, we ended up here...”

“It’s a dare, you HAVE to do it. Besides, you’re quite good at shoplifting. You can even take the intire building and no one will notice.” just like when They where home, Sasha’s manipulation hasn’t gone away, Especially for Anne...

The Thai-american finally gave in. “Alright... I will do it.”

“Good. Lucky for you, there is no one near there right now. And don’t worry, I will stand on the lookout.” That last part however, was a lie.

Anne nodded before going inside the jewelry store, right where the neckless lies. She first looks over to the cash register if anyone’s there.

No one.

She then looks around her if any other customers are there.

No one.

Anne then looks at the window where Sasha is supose to stand for the lookout.

But she wasn’t there...

“Probebly looking out somewhere else.” Anne wispered to herself.

After looking around her one more time, Anne took the neckless and puts it quikly in her backpack.

As the thai-american was walking outside, she immediately heard a voice yelling at her.

“And what do you think you’re doing?!” It was Hop Pop, who already stood outside in the middle of the doorway.

Anne was spechless, Absolutely lost for words, and basically has her heart down her throat. 

“M-me and s-Sasha where playing truth or dare... a-and-“ Anne tried to explain herself but was cut off by her Gardian.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s just for a game! Shoplifting isn’t allowed here, and you perfectly know that!” To hear Hop Pop’s voice, he wasn’t all that happy. “Sprig will go grocery shopping instead. We however, are going to have a long talk about this!”

“Y-yes Hop Pop...”

•+•

Hop Pop wasn’t kidding when he said that they would have a long talk about this.

“I thought you perfectly knew that shoplifting is wrong, let alone actually doing it!” 

“I-I know, but-“ the 13 year old Thai-american was cut off by the very VERY pissed orange frog.

“But Why did you do it?” Hop Pop asked intimidating.

“I-I just wanted to test if people actually look after their stores.”

The old frog didn’t look convincing in the slightest. “Tell me, Did Sasha convinced you to do it?”

This question made Anne feel as if her heart was down her throat again. She didn’t want to snitch or betray Sasha, her best friend that wasn’t a frog. Besides, you don’t wanna shove your problems to your friends, right?

“No, I did it on my own. Sasha has nothing to do with this.”

Hop Pop secretly wasn’t convinced by this, knowing for sure that Sasha convinced the “protector of Wartwood”, however he tried to look like he is. Besides, he already planned to give the blond girl extra chours and work anyway.

So he desides that Anne will get the lowest Plantar punishment posseble.

“Fine.” The orange old frog started. “but you will run the stand on your own tomorrow for the whole day, without your phone. Understand?”

Anne was a bit confused but relieved by this.

“Yes, sir...”

Meanwhile, through the whole discussion, Sasha was chilling in Anne’s room, smiling of what she has achieved, by simply being out of sight.

•+•

That night, when Anne went to her room to go to bed, Sasha was already there, Reading a magazine.

“And? How did it went?” Sasha asked with her most convincing and interested voice posseble.

“Oh, I have to run the stand tomorrow all day, including my phone being taken away, which is kinda wierd, concider that you’re on dish duty for a month if you bring a pet in this house.”

“Uhm, Why is that wierd? When I once refuse to study for Some dumb math test, I also got my phone taken away for like, a whole week.” Sasha said to her confused friend. “Just deal with it.”

“Yea, I know.” Not feeling the need to conplain about her problems, Anne went to sleep. I mean, Sasha and Marcy’s problems are more inportant, right?

•+•

The next morning was a bit hard for Sprig and Polly.

Sure, breakfast was normal (Sasha not counted) but they where used to go on adventures in the woods with their best friend, but now she has to stand still for hours.

But what is the hardest part, you may ask? Well, both Sprig and Polly where not allowed to keep their friend company. Hop Pop always has something for them to do around the house.

But at one moment, Polly and Sprig had enough and asked alot of questions.

“Okey, Why can’t we go to Anne?”

“Why is she running the stand alone?”

“Shouldn’t we go help her? That’s what family do, right?”

“We always run the stand together, Why not today?”

“Wow, calm down kiddos.” The old orange frog said to try and calm his grandchildren down. “This is Anne’s punishment, for...doing something that isn’t allowed...”

The Plantar siblings look at each other of confusing before dropping a million questions again.

“WHY?!” They both yelled first.

“What did she do?”

“Has blond monster something to do with it?!”

Hop Pop just waited until his grandkids where done asking things again. “Fine, Anne shoplifted by a jewelry store, stealing a neckless...”

Sprig and Polly where in shock by what They just heared. Their best friend did something that They never thought she would do. 

“That blond grubhog convinced her, did she?!” Polly shouted while already pulling out one of her weapons.

“That’s exacly what I am thinking.” Hop Pop said to his grandchildren.

“Then how can we get rid of her?” Sprig asked impatiently. “She’s putting the defender of Wartwood down!”

Polly was just as impatient as her older brother. “Lets just kick her out! Then she can’t cause Anne problems again!”

“Not right now.” The orange frog said. “We gotta wait until we finally caught her saying or doing something that will definitely kick her out.”

“Yay!” Sprig shouted exitedly.

“But for now, lets do some chours first.” Hop Pop said which made the Plantar siblings sign out of disapointment.

•+•

Finally, late in the afternoon, Anne’s punishment was done. Well, only to let Bessie get Some fresh air.

And ofcours...

“Can Sasha also go? It would be quite boring without her.”

“Sure, as long if she’s-“

“Treating me right, got it.” Anne quikly finished Hop Pop’s sentence before dragging Sasha outside.

The two girls where then in front of Bessie’s stable. While Anne opened it to show the snail, she first held a introduction. “Allow me to introduce you, the best snaill that Wartwood has to offer, Bessie!” The Thai-american spoke while Bessie slided out of her stable, making her “arb arb” noices.

Sasha however, didn’t look impressed or intrested. She did however notice that there’s a sit space on the snail’s shell. “So, that thing is technically a vehicle.”

“Na ah. She’s a noble beautifull creature. Everything about her is in this book that Hop Pop wrote.” Anne said while picking up the book out of it’s bag and showing it to her friend. “See?”

“Hmm, yea, not intrested.”

“Well, that was exactly my reaction when he showed me that. Maybe you will read it later.” The half Thai said while putting the book back.

“Right...”

•+•

They went into the forest, Bessie’s casual outlet path. on the way, Sasha got some fly’s in her hair and even one in her eye, which she REALLY didn’t like.

“Can we PLEASE take a short break and stop by a lake? I really need to get those disgusting insects out of my hair.” Sasha asked while trying to get Some fly’s out.

Bessie, who already saw a one, agreed to what the blond girl said by just going into the lake’s direction.

“Well, it seems that Bessie agrees with you. So Lets go to that lake!” Anne cheered.

When They arrived there, Sasha and Bessie immediately started doing their thing. Meanwhile, Anne decided to just rest and read a few pages of Hop Pop’s book about Bessie.

However, They heard what sounds like a monster’s screaming that came from somewhere in the Forest. Anne grew curious of what kind of monster made the sound, and where it comes from. Sasha however, wasn’t that fond of it.

“Can that thing shut up for a moment?!” The blond human said irritated.

“Don’t worry Sas, I was gonna go to it anyway.” Anne says. “I will be right back.”

As Anne went off to surch for the screaming sound, Sasha as annoyed as ever. Questioning Why it has to be her that is trapped in this frog toad world, why she has to put up with such a annoyance that’s named Anne.

Then the blond girl saw the book that that her “friend” was reading. Anne mentioned once that that book was from the orange frog named Hopadiah. That book must be really important to him...

Then she thought of something, and acted it out immidiately.

“If this won’t get her kicked out, I don’t know what will.” Then Sasha took the book, opened it, and starts tearing random pages out. Not to few in case They don’t notice it, not to many as in a whole chapter, just random pages.

When she’s done, Sasha let the teared up pages fly with the wind to where ever They go, and but the book back in Bessie’s backpack.

A few minutes later, Anne came back. Thank god without the screaming, all tho Sasha didn’t noticed it when she was tearing pages.

“I’m back! Sorry it took so long, I was scaring that monster off with some rocks.”

“Right, can we go home now? I’m so tired here.” Sasha said a bit annoyed.

“Alright!” Anne said as she and Sasha where climing on the seat that was on Bessie’s shell.

This time they took a different route through the forest. Sasha, being a bit impatient, really want this “vehicle” to go faster, not to mention the plan that she has...

“Ugh, can this thing go faster? It’s taking forever!”

“Coming right up!” Anne cheered before waving the reins, telling Bessie to go faster.

At this point, they where racing back to the Plantar house. Practically going at the same speed when Sprig and Anne first lifted on Bessie.

•+•

They where finally back at the Plantar recidence. Anne, who already put Bessie in her stable, picked the book out of its backpack, but immidiately noticed the damage...

“Uhm...Sasha? Do you know what happend to some of the pages?” Anne asks worried while scrolling through the damaged book, not even looking at her friend.

“Oh, that most likely happend because you went to fast with that vehicle. I mean, we where practically racing, ya know.” Sasha said quite convincing, while denying everything she did behind Anne’s back.

“Well... I should probebly show this to Hop Pop...”

But right when Anne and Sasha entered the house, They imidiatly saw the angry faces of Hop Pop, Polly and even Sprig.

“We’re gonna have a talk about your mistreatment...” Hop Pop said with a death glare.

“I-I’m sorry Hop Pop...” Anne can barely get her words out because of her instand growing guilt. But she still showed the damaged book. “I-It was a accident... we where racing with Bessie-“

“Anne, I was talking to Sasha...” the old Plantar said while still glaring at the blond girl.

“Me? I didn’t do anythi-“ but yet again, Hop Pop cut her off.

“Should I seriously remind you what you did?!” At this point, the oldest Plantar couldn’t keep his anger hidden any longer. “You disrespected my food in the worst way possible, you guilttrip Anne for no apparent reason, you persuade Anne to steal a expansive neckless, and you now blame Anne for something that YOU did!”

“How did you-“ yet again, Sasha was cut off.

“Did you really think that we where that dumb?!” This time, it was Sprig’s time to yell. “Anne would NEVER steal! And she will NEVER tear pages from a book that’s important to Hop Pop!”

Yea! Get out of here! You blond monster!” Polly finally yelled.

Sasha was absolutely shocked by what the three Plantars had just yelled to her. Now SHE was the one having her heart in her throat.

“So, Sasha, you already know it...” Hop Pop started while walking to the door and holding it open. “Out!”

The blond girl walked slowly to the door, both angry and still shocked. She then looked Anne straight in the eye, gave her one last glare before walking off outside.

When Sasha was out of sight, Hop Pop closed the door, facing Anne with a sad look on his face.

“Anne, i’m sorry, but we had to do that. We don’t want you to be brought down by a person like her.”

It’s okey Hop Pop...” Anne said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. “I understand...”

•+•

That night, Anne couldn’t sleep. Her thoughts where always by those missing pages and where they’re floating now. Not to mention the guilt that she felt towards Hop Pop.

After what seemed like many, many hours just laying awake, early morning aproached. 

That’s when Anne finally made up her mind.

Despite it being early in the morning and that no one is awake yet, she took her backpack with a flashlight, and walked quietly outside.

She got to find something important to the Plantars...

•+•

The rest of the Plantars eventually woke up, and they immidiately ate breakfast. 

“Isn’t Anne eating with us?” Polly asks her grandfather and older brother.

“Wait a minute, let me check if she’s in her room.” Sprig said while hopping to the basement where Anne sleeps, still having a mouth full of food.

It took a bit longer then it should be, and Sprig came hopping on the table with a worried look on his face.

“ANNE ISN’T IN HER ROOM!” The pink frog yelled out of worry.

“Wow wow, calm down boy.” Hop Pop said, trying to calm his grandson down. “What do you mean she isn’t in her room? She could be upstairs, or somewhere else.”

“Anne herself and her backpack arn’t in her room, but the rest of her stuff is still there!” Sprig began to worry more and more, wondering where she can be. “What if she’s kidnaped? Or murdered? Or finding Anne 2?!”

“lets just calm down, and wait when or if she will be back today, okey?” This finally calmed the 10 year old frog down, but still worry of what might have happend to his friend.

•+•

For the rest of the day, lasting until the evening, Anne didn’t return. And Sprig’s worries grew and grew, along with Polly and Hop Pop’s.

The intire day until the evening was consisted of waiting and waiting for Anne to return, doing a few chours in the meantime, that being the most important ones. The worry for her safety only grew when it became dark outside, not to mention that it rained and stormed heavily at that time.

But finally, in the evening, when it was already dark outside and it stormed, Anne returned...

Her whole body and clothes where covered in rain water, mud, Some more leafs here and there, and her hair was down, wet and messy at the same time.

“Hey gu-“

“ANNE!” All three Plantars yelled out while hugging her as thight as they possebly can, having tears in their eyes.

“Where have you been?”

“Are you okey? Cold? Hurt?!”

“Why did you run away without telling us?”

“Did you eat something? Or drink?!”

“Guys...” Anne started while picking a peace of paper out of her backpack. “I was looking for the missing pages all day, but I could only find one...” she then showed the one and only missing page that she has found. “I’m...sorry that I couldn’t find the rest...”

Hop Pop was absolutely speechless of what he just heard. This girl just went on a full day search for some missing pages that are from HIS book.

“Anne...” Hop Pop started, having even more tears of joy in his eyes. “You didn’t have to do that...”

“Don’t worry H.P, It’s okey.” Anne said, but with a tired toon in her voice. “I’m gonna shower-“ she was however cut off by her stomach growling heavily.

The oldest Plantar immidiatly noticed. “Not before you eat young lady!” And rushed to the kitchen to get a bowl of soup for her, fearing that she might die of starvation any second. while Sprig gets all the blankets in the house for Anne, fearing that she might freeze to death. while Polly guides Anne to the couch to rest.

The result was Anne being wrapped in blankets on the couch with a bowl of bug soup in her hands, while Sprig, Polly and Hop Popwgere already asleep, snuggling against the warm-blooded human.

“Thanks guys...” Anne said softly before falling asleep herself, finally being able to rest after all that has happend these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a fluff ending ÓwÒ
> 
> If there are Any spelling errors I made, please inform me.


End file.
